Together
by Goldie
Summary: the characters not known are mine


I don't own them. Never have never will. Nine Star Network and their producers get all the credit. I'm just having a little fun.

#####

It was Friday morning. The water police had just said goodbye to the best detectives they had ever had.

Rachel Holloway and Frank Holloway looked out over the open ocean.

Frank walked up behind Rachel and wrapped his arms around her waist, resting his hands on the baby that would be inside of her for the next five and a half months.

"I'm glad we did this." she whispered.

"The sex or the sailing?" a smirk played at the corner of his lips.

"You're such a pig!" Rachel turned and stared into the clear blue eyes that were her husband.

######

"Jack, Mic. This is detective Alex St. Clare and detective Krystal Holloway." Jeff stopped to let the two men take in the news that not only were there two new detectives, but they were both female.

"D…di…did you just say Holloway?" Jack was not happy with this revelation. In the past Frank and Jack had by no means been friends.

"This is Krystal Holloway, Frank's sister."

Mic looked over at the young woman, she looked hardly over twenty. She had short blond hair and beautiful blue eyes. When she smiled it revealed a row of perfect white teeth that he wanted to kiss. Her lips were pink with a hint of gloss, which appeared to be the only make up she sported. He wanted nothing more than to work with this picture of perfection. Jeff's demanding voice brought him out of his trance.

"Jack, you will be working with Alex. Although you two got off to a bad start when Alex filled in for Rachel after her accident, I know the history you have with Frank. On that note, Mic, you will be working with Krystal for now. I realize that it will be a tight fit in here and that is why you will be moving into your new office tomorrow. That's all for now, I suggest you get to know one another."

In the hallway Jeff bumped into Helen.

"I hope jack isn't too hard on poor Krystal."

"She's stopped by with Rachel a few times and from what I can tell she won't put up with it if he is. She gives just as good as she gets."

#####

It had been almost three months since Frank and Rachel left on their vacation.

"Shit Frank, how am I going to tell David about the baby. He thinks that mummy is going to come home and be the same as I was when I left."

"I am sure that he will be fine. It can't be fun being an only child."

Just before Frank and Rachel left, David had gotten really close to Frank. Frank had spent the night a lot and so it seemed normal to come home at lest with a set of matching rings.

#####

Krystal had been well warned by her brother before he left not to get involved with her new partner. She couldn't help but laugh in his face. Who gave him the right to say anything; here he was with his pregnant girlfriend heading off to Venezuela to get married. However he was her older brother so she listened to what he had to say and then kissed him goodbye.

This was one of the reasons that Krystal hesitated when she found out that she would be working with Mic. He was tall dark and hansom, she knew from the start that she was doomed to fall in love.

Just then Helen stepped into the room disrupting her thoughts.

"Hey Kris, its going to be fun working with another thick headed Holloway." She laughed

"Hey Helen long time no see. How are you?"

"I'm good. I need you two out on the boat. A woman went into labor on her way back to Sydney. "

As they walked into the hall Helen stopped Krystal.

"What is it Helen. What's wrong?"

"Krystal its Rachel!"

"I don't understand."

"On the boat! It's Rachel! They asked for you to come."

Krystal knew that they were heading home early. Rachel couldn't stand to be away from David for a year or more. She didn't think Rachel was due for another two months at least.

#####

"Krystal, are you okay?" Mic was worried by the look on his partners face.

"It's Frank and Rachel." It was all she could say before her voice failed her. She couldn't hold back anymore and fell into Mic's arms crying hysterically.

"We'll get there in time, don't worry."

#####

"Shit frank. Where the hell is the Nemesis!!!?" Rachel screamed in pain "The baby isn't due for another ten weeeeeeeeeeeeekkkksssssss!!!!!!!!!!"

"I see it Rach just hold on a little longer."

#####

After Krystal and Mic left the hospital they drove to crystals house.

"Would you like something to drink? A beer, coffee…." Her voice trailed off. Rachel and the baby were going to be fine, but it had been so close. Without waiting for his reply Krystal returned with two glasses and a bottle of vodka. "David….he wont be home for another hour….I really don't feel like drinking…." She took his lips in hers tasting and teasing his mouth.

"Kris…."

"Shut up Mic. Take me upstairs."

That was all he needed to hear. They were in her room in a matter of seconds. Krystal struggled to keep a cool head as she pulled his tie over his head. She started un-buttoning his shirt, slowly at first, but as her need for him increased so did her tempo.

It wasn't until her skin touched his that she realized her shirt was gone. His skin felt hot against hers. She tugged on the waistband of his pants as they feel onto her bed.

Now completely naked Krystal straddled Mic. He didn't mind at all since this was about her need for pleasure, besides, a woman who took control always turned him on.

#####

They woke up to a light knocking on the door.

"Auntie I'm home." Called the familiar voice

"Shit…just a second David."

As casually as possible they walked down to the kitchen together.

"Hey Davy. Your mom came home early, she wants to see you."

#####

"MUM!!!!"

"David. Come meet your little sister. Raelee Elizabeth Holloway."

Frank looked at his sister and Mic. He stepped out of the room to give Rachel some time to talk with David. He walked over to his sister and gave her a hug along with a kiss on the cheek. Mic just got a hard glare that said 'I know what you did to my sister and I'll hurt you if you hurt her'

"Earth to Francis… I SAID how is she?"

"Rachel is fine. A little tired but that's normal. How are YOU?" He raised his eyebrow and Krystal tried her best not to laugh.

"Don't you even try to go there. You did the same thing and look how happy you are!" Krystal was practically yelling now. It was loud enough for Rachel to hear.

"YOU KNOW SHES RIGHT FRANK!" Came the voice from the room

"I know but she's my kid sister, I love her, it's my job to watch out for her." He walked over to where David was sitting holding his little sister.

"Hey Rach…we have to get back to work, I'll try to stop by later."

"Krystal!"

"Yes Rachel"

"Be careful"

"You know I will Rach. I know I haven't known as long as you two have known each other, I don't want to let him slip away because I was too blind to see what we had, no offence. And good god that smile, it just turns me to mush." With that said she turned to see the smile creeping into view. "Yeah that one." She kissed him and they walked out of the hospital hand in hand.

#####

It had been a year since Alex and Krystal first stepped into the water police head quarters. Alex and jack were happy being partners. They tried at a relationship but things just didn't work out. They both ended up leaving the water police which was hard. Frank came back and Rachel would be back within the next few months.

"Let's go home." Came a soft loving voice.

Krystal was rudely snapped from her thoughts. This happened a lot.

"We need to talk Mic." Krystal walked out of the office rendering no explanation.

Mic swung Krystal around and looked into her deep blue eyes.

"What the hell is wrong with you? Lately all you've been doing is biting off my head or ignoring me."

"Shut up Mic."

"No! You are going to listen to what I have to say!"

"MIC!!" She yelled his name to get him to stop talking for a second. "I'm pregnant"

In that moment Krystal realized that they were alone in the building, all alone…

Again her thoughts were rudely interrupted as his tongue entered her mouth. He kind of tasted like coffee and skittles. Krystal pushed him away.

"What are WE going to do…I don't know if I'm ready for this…I'm past first trimester. I am going to have this baby and I can't do it alone." By now Krystal was crying heavily.

All Mic could do was hold her and tell her that everything would be okay.

#####

Mic hadn't known about the baby when he took Rachel to help him find a ring. Mic took her home and let her sleep while he prepared for what he was about to do.

Krystal woke up to strawberries, whipped cream and a jar of hot fudge.

"What's all this for?"

"Were celebrating…Krystal will you marry me. I want to spend the rest of my life with you; I want to have more kids with you. I don't regret anything that has happened in the last year. Meeting you was the best thing that ever happened to me."

"I don't know…."

These three little words cut through his heart like a knife.

"Krystal…."

"I just don't know if I'm ready to be this happy. Did you actually think that I would say no to you?" She pulled his face close to hers and let her tongue trace the outline of his lips, teasing the hell out of him.

He pulled away with a stressed look on his face.

"What is it?"

"Have you told frank about any of this?"

"It doesn't matter. All that matters is that I love you and we are going to have a beautiful baby in six months. I don't care what anybody thinks, I love you."

"I love you too."

That's it for this story. Sappy ending I know but I can't help it. Review as always.


End file.
